


MAKE ME GO

by thequadraticformula



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, F/F, Sexual Tension, Tension, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: Jihyo guessed the tension had always been there.But it was growing exponentially... there was no way to hold back any longer."Don't need nobody else when it feels this goodAin't nobody around, do it like you should~"~TWICE - MAKE ME GO~WARNING: Sexual content.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	MAKE ME GO

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

Jihyo didn’t know what to do with her hands. She didn’t know what to do with her feet. She didn’t know what expression she should make as she held the gaze of her best friend across the room. She clutched the plastic cup of alcohol she had in her left hand a little too tight, the sides crackling and bending inward at the pressure. Her toes curled and uncurled inside her shoes and she licked her lips.

Why was Nayeon staring at her like _that_? Her eyes narrowed, intense and dark. Her brows sitting relaxed on her forehead and her lips parted only slightly so that Jihyo could watch as her tongue slipped between her teeth. Even from all the way over here, Jihyo could feel the fervour in her eyes. It was almost as if she could feel Nayeon’s eyes as two pinpoints as they roamed down her body. From the top of her head, down the bridge of her nose, lingering on her lips for a moment before tracing the outline of her throat. Then next was her collarbone. Grazing the collar of her t-shirt, threatening to look further. Down her chest and to her waist, thighs, calves and finally her converse enclosed feet.

It was like Jihyo was standing alone in that room. Alone and naked and Nayeon could see everything. And the heat that graced Jihyo’s cheeks, the dryness in her mouth and the pressure building between her legs told her that she wouldn’t mind if that were really the case.

Upon realising that, she looked away, feeling the need to clear her throat and tie her hair up to allow some cool air on her neck. It was getting much too hot in here even if she wasn’t one of the guests that had decided to dance. She pulled a handy hair tie from her left wrist and pulled her pink hair into a hasty ponytail, placing her drink on the floor, abandoning it to leave to the bathroom. She needed to get away from this room. To get away from Nayeon. To get away from her own thoughts.

Jihyo managed to push her way through the crowds of drunk youth and force her way into an unoccupied bathroom, neglecting to lock the door. She leaned against the sink, turning on the tap and splashing some water on the back of her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified to see red cheeks and something in her eyes that made her nervous.

“Jihyo.” The door opened and closed lightly, muffling the music once again. Jihyo froze. “What’s going on? You’ve snuck away again.”

Nayeon… Jihyo looked at her through the mirror and felt herself go weak at the knees. She was grateful for the support of the sink and she clutched onto it for dear life. Nayeon’s hair was half up, half down in its new length that barely reached past her jaw – a hairstyle that Jihyo wanted to kill Nayeon for trying because it made her heart scream. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap singlet that hugged her figure and Jihyo couldn’t help but allow her eyes to dip below the neckline. Her own cheeks were flushed, and her eyes remained dark… filled with longing.

Jihyo didn’t know how to reply to her when she looked like that. She didn’t know if she could even turn around to look at her. Her reflection was already enough to fluster her.

“Don’t you want to dance?” She murmured. Jihyo could barely hear it past the thumping of her own heart.

“Dancing has never been my thing, Nay. You know that.” Her own voice wheezed, causing Nayeon to chuckle. A smirk playing on her lips and never leaving. She had something other than dancing on her mind. Jihyo wasn’t dumb. She wasn’t born yesterday. She knows Nayeon like the back of her hand. Nayeon is her best friend after all.

Nayeon approached from behind. Slowly. Gently. Carefully, but purposefully. Jihyo turned around to lean her back against the sink and watch as the gap between then became smaller and smaller.

Nayeon’s hands reached forward and hooked onto the hem of Jihyo’s shorts, pulling her hips forward slightly. Jihyo gasped but didn’t pull away. She could barely stand the tension between them. She wanted to move closer… but that was only at a cost.

“I saw you looking, Jihyo. I always see you looking.” Nayeon didn’t try to hide the way she let herself indulge in the view of Jihyo’s chest. She didn’t disguise her wanting and leaned in, removing one hand from Jihyo’s waist and using it to pull down the collar of her t-shirt. She tugged it only low enough to reveal the top of Jihyo’s collarbone and placed a searing kiss against it.

Jihyo’s whole body trembled with a need she couldn’t describe as Nayeon looked up, her face mere centimetres from her own, eyes half lidded.

“Aren’t you tired of just looking?”

The truth was that Jihyo had never been sicker of looking in her life. She wanted nothing more than to close the gap between her and her best friend and never look back. But what would it mean if she did? What would it mean for them? Their friendship?

“Yeah…” Jihyo whispered in response, removing her hands from their firm grip on the sink and bringing them up to rest hesitantly against Nayeon’s waist. She was shivering, nerves and desire building and building.

Nayeon’s expression darkened again, if that were possible and she laughed a little.

“Stop shaking.” Nayeon removed her other hand from Jihyo’s waist to rest against her cheek. It was warm and the touch caused Jihyo to lean into her hand, craving more and more of her skin to be against Nayeon’s. “It’s just me, Hyo. Just Nayeon.” She breathed against Jihyo’s lips.

“I don’t… Nayeon…” Jihyo tried to think of something to say before they simultaneously pulled each other forward, finally closing the gap.

Jihyo felt like everything… every moment between the two was coming together at this moment. Every look, every touch, every word… this is what it had led to. Nayeon’s lips against her own like they were made to be there. Jihyo wondered how she had ever stayed so far away from Nayeon for this long. Now all she could think of were ways to become closer.

Jihyo pulled back slightly when she ran out of air, keeping a firm grip on Nayeon’s singlet so that she didn’t pull back any further than she needed to. She panted, feeling a string on saliva drip down her chin.

“You don’t know… just how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Nayeon chuckled, also out of breath. Her eyes remained closed.

“Please.” Jihyo said suddenly, leaning her forehead against Nayeon’s. She hummed in response a light airy noise from the back of her throat at the word.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked and Jihyo almost feinted at the sound of her voice. Gruff and low… lustful. She couldn’t deny the ache between her legs.

Jihyo couldn’t find it in her to speak out loud the desire that was slowly overwhelming her. She opened her mouth, but the only sound that released was a pathetic whimper, causing Nayeon to giggle.

“Let’s take this back to my room.” She breathed, taking Jihyo’s hand and leading her out of the bathroom and back through the crowd.

Jihyo could barely feel her own body. Instead she was filled with the thumping of the music, the arrhythmic pounding of her heart and the grip of Nayeon’s hand in hers. She felt a million miles off the ground and at the same time, six feet deep.

She could only imagine what was about to commence in Nayeon’s bedroom. And every scenario that played out in her mind ended with Nayeon taking her on the bed or against a wall or sprawled on the floor… naked… flushed… hot… satisfied.

It was making her go crazy.


End file.
